If $\det \mathbf{A} = 2$ and $\det \mathbf{B} = 12,$ then find $\det (\mathbf{A} \mathbf{B}).$
We have that $\det (\mathbf{A} \mathbf{B}) = (\det \mathbf{A})(\det \mathbf{B}) = (2)(12) = \boxed{24}.$